


An Enjoyable Relationship

by SarcasticMudkip



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Rito Village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMudkip/pseuds/SarcasticMudkip
Summary: Your time and a Sheikah Technology research has caused you to but heads with the Rito Champion in the past, but after a certain conflict involving missing quills, a new opportunity comes for the both of you. Well, it's not like you have much of a choice.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time on AO3! I usually do stuff on tumblr, so if you like that follow @botwstoriesandsuch. In all honesty, I might rewrite this one sometime in the future as it was my very first fic lol. Anyhow, enjoy!

You sat on the landing, the wood creaking under your weight. Gusts of cool wind blow by your ears, but your feathered garb keeps you relatively warm. Your legs dangled over the world below, swinging above the treetops and timber huts. The sky was shades of bright blue and laced with white clouds, the sun perched high above Rito village. You watched the sight before you as the leaves swayed and birds chirped. Other Rito flew freely in the air above, blurs of hazel and black, pinks and jades, colors decorated an already beautiful sky as the villagers went about their daily routines. Finally, the color you had been waiting for descended. The winds swirl around, billowing behind the Rito as he picked up speed before stopping gracefully before the landing. A deep blue, bordering on indigo, with accents white as snow around his face and on the edges of his wings. Revali landed beside you, standing atop the arm railing to your left. His face was smug, as usual, but silent for now as he looked expectantly at you, as if waiting for your reaction to his grand entrance. You gave a smirk, before you started to speak.

“Stop stealing my quills, feather face”

“Always one to cut right to the chase, [name].”

You sighed. For the last few weeks you had been in Rito village, Revali had been bickering with you non-stop. As one of the top Sheikah researchers, it fell onto you to review and analyze the Divine Beasts. However, throwing petty insults, having little squabbles, and overall dealing with the proud Rito Champion wasn’t in the original job description.

“Whenever I seem to put down my journal, or go out to lunch, or stay up on Vah Medoh, my quills and ink always seem to magically disappear.”

“Well, how should I know anything about that? For all we know they could have been blown up to the Hebra Peaks.” Revali tucked his wings behind his back, his posture shifted to become more regal, as if to give the impression that he was above whatever nonsense you were talking about. “Why, it sounds like you’re simply an irresponsible scientist.”

You stood up and paced around the wooden landing. 

“Well, of course you weren’t my first guess. I, at first, assumed I kept misplacing them. Plus, I made the mistake of assuming the great Rito Champion was above such trivial things. That is of course…”

You turned to meet Revali’s gaze, and removed an ivory quill from your pouch.

“…until you dropped this at the latest Champion meeting.”

Revali scoffed. He hopped off the hand railing and moved closer.

“Why do you even come to those? They only concern those of important rank.”

“Quit your slanders and return what’s mine, cucco.”

He circled around you for a moment. His gaze looked you up and down, as if assessing you. His eyes narrowed. Then, with the speed of a gale, he snatched the quill right out of your hand. 

“Hey! Don’t yo-”

“If you’re so smart, why don’t you riddle me this. What incentive would I have to return the rest of your possessions? Why would I return the things that would continue to allow you to meddle with Medoh, and work so far off into the night that I can hear you scratching notes down in my nightmares?”

He gave a fake shudder, to add to his dramatics on that last note. You tried to grab back your quill, but Revali’s reflexes were too much as he continuously sidestepped and pivoted out of your reach. As you danced around him, you thought for a moment. He wasn’t the type to waste his time, he always complained that he didn’t have the time to fly you up to Vah Medoh as your “very presence alone conflicted” with his archery practices. No, Revali always wanted to get something out if whatever he did. Never wasted a moment to gain recognition, improve his skills, practice, something. You sighed again.

“What do you want in exchange, fuzzy…”

“AH! So there’s half a Hylian mind in there after all”

Revali’s familiar smug expression returned once more. He fiddled with the quill, brushing it against his own feathers as he continued to dodge your attempts to retake it.

“Well, since you asked so nicely. Perhaps I’ll consider returning your items in return for your… extended company later this evening.”

“What?!”

You stopped in your tracks, dumbfounded. Revali did the same, although his expression was more meek, his stance changed as his weight shifted between his feet. Why did Revali, this Rito who obviously didn’t think much of you, want to spend the evening together? As you stood there, startled, the Rito began speaking rapidly, the feathers on his neck poofed up, as if he was…embarrassed?

“Now, obviously, it’s not a date or anything. Why anyone would even assume so is beyond me. I mean you’re not even that attract- wait that’s not true. I mean, yes it’s not a date, but the part about your looks is, I mean- you’re very smart and beautiful and… uh swell?… and I’m sure you’ll find someone who appreciates that someday but, uh, not me, obviously, well I mean-”

He paused. Revali stared at you, his words bounced around in his beak as he tried to formulate the right sentences.

“There’s an…event, that the Champions are invited to this evening. However, I have accurately anticipated that it will be boring. No doubt, everyone will be more concerned with talking about that little knight, or the princess, or the the other Champions and myself rather than more pressing or captivating topics. I’ve already endured a thousand and more of those conversations about myself and the others, truly, it gets tiring after awhile. I’m not one to go through a party without…enjoying myself,” He swept his wing towards your direction, gesturing to you. “Throughout our time together, it has been…interesting. For you, obviously, it’s been great, being in my vicinity all the time, experiencing the grand life of the Rito Champion, Revali! However, it has also been entertaining for me as well, as I find myself appreciating your sarcastic tones and baseless insults. I figured, your presence alone would help make the night more tolerable. So, I’m simply asking for one night where you get to be yourself and keep me from falling asleep in front of those other, insufferable people.”

You continued to stare at Revali. Was he really inviting you to a party? For so long, your relationship had consisted of quips and banter back and forth. Mostly because you didn’t want to feed his ever growing ego. Apparently, your personality had entertained Revali enough that he wanted to spend time with you at a boring party probably meant to entertain loafing nobles and royals. Oh joyous day.

Revali continued after a brief pause. “In exchange for the quills of course, as I know you’re not the type to attend festivities without incentive. Normal people would flock to me just for the chance to spend a moment in my vicinity, of course, but alas, you prefer the illogical option of tucking away to your quarters for the night and reading textbooks for fun.”

“It’s productive.”

“It’s sad.”

You snorted. Fine then. One night with Revali wouldn’t be terrible. You could tolerate his fancy words, flamboyant manner, and deep blue feathers for one night. HIs words earlier were nice enough that you could smile. Gosh, were you blushing?? Or was it just the cold???

You snuck another glance at Revali. Who knows? You might be able to enjoy your time with him too. The winds blew your hair around as the breeze whispered sweet nothings. The Rito stood there, his gaze wandering up and down your figure expectantly.

Well, it’s not like he gave you much of a choice. 

“If I go with you, you give me back my ink and quills and whatever else you’ve taken after?”

“You regain your ability to write and research for eternity without sleep, and I get to have an enjoyable night, yes.”

“Sounds like a deal then, Revali.”


	2. An Enjoyable Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to head to your destination, you discover that the way to get there is... unconventional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr asked for an continuation of that last one-shot. So, now its a trilogy! Welp, enjoy.

Upon the painted sky, the stars began to wake. The brighter ones had started to nestle into a murky blue sky, the fainter ones still fighting through the strokes of indigo and midnight. You couldn’t see the moon, perhaps it was still rising beyond the mountains. Journal on your lap, you flipping through all the sketches you had made of Divine Beast Vah Medoh, who now drifted across the sky. If you could, you would sketch some more right now, but your quills were currently under a hostage situation. Your feet once again swung through the air, since you were settled on the landing, the larger one that gave the view towards the Rito bridges. Apparently, they had recently named the landing after the great Rito Champion. Of course, when he shows up you won’t acknowledge it, otherwise his ego might ascend towards the heavens and never return.

He had said to wait here, and to show up with “whatever you think is appropriate for such a large event. But don’t wear anything red or pink, cause that clashes with my feathers too much, understand? He,y are you even listening? I—”

Naturally, you had brought your satchel with your journal and a canteen of water. The leather strap sat across your deep crimson tunic, which you had worn out of spite. The air was crisp and clear, the only noises were the melody of crickets and sparrows, little wooden windmills sputtered in the wind. The sun had set a few moments ago, and the night was calm. Suddenly the wind picked up below you. You sighed, that’s about to change.

Revali arose with the speed of a gale, but was graceful and silent in his landing. He was wearing his colorful, ceremonial armour, his bright blue scar billowed in the wind. Once more he perched on the arm railing beside you. Perhaps he liked looking down on everyone from up there. He stood for a moment, waiting for your applause and praise that he never expected to come. Finally, Revali spoke.

“Well I’m glad you showed up. I was thinking I would have to start taking you books as well.”

“Do so, and you die, feather face.”

“Aw,” Revali cooed, “Look at this cute little scientist, threatening me. Well,” He turned and glanced your way, your eyes rolled at the tone of his mocking voice. “I’ll just wait until I need something from you again. But for now, I suppose I’ll heed your words, lest you do attempt to kill me with one of your many weapons. Wouldn’t want to confront something dangerous, like your journals, satchels, and boo—”

You threw a book at him. He caught it, of course, and he clicked his tongue.

“Do you plan to be like this in front of the other Champions?”

“Depends, are they anything like you?”

“Ha! Everyone wishes they were like me, but alas… no one is.” He laid his wing upon his forehead, giving out and exasperated and exaggerated sigh. He tossed the book back towards you. Revali then seemed to notice your outfit, “Well, your clothes are nice enough. Something fancier would have been good, but what did I expect from some bookworm scientist. Did you pick the color just for me?”

You snorted, “Yeah, I don’t owe you anything but my presence, do I? If you’re so worried I could always sit this out and come next t—”

“No-no, it’s fine, I was counting on you wearing something comfortable anyhow. The winds can become remarkable strong when you fly up high enough”

“Fly…up?” You quickly stood up back. “Um, want to remind me where this event is again?”

“Hyrule Castle”

“Huh?!”

Revali cocked an eyebrow. “Well, where else do you expect a bunch of fancy nobles and Champions to show up?”

“Well I don’t know, I just expected it to be somewhere closer. Tabantha Village? Some large stable? How are we supposed to get to the castle by tonight so quickly?”

“I just said how, by flying. Do try to keep up.”

Revali turned towards the edge of the landing. He adjusted the scarf around his neck. “If you’re so insistent on being punctual, then get on my back.”

“What?”

“Must I repeat everything? Want to head to Tanagar Canyon so my echoes can please your ear? Get on my back and let’s go. Unless you’ve suddenly grown wings of your own, in which case feel free to meet me there.”

An awkward scene followed as you tried to position yourself and comfortably as you could on Revali’s back. The best you could do was kneel on his back, your face uncomfortably close to his neck. He gave a long spiel about not damaging his armour, or shifting your weight when in the air, along with an assortment of other complaints.

“Also, don’t fall off and die. I’d hate to waste my precious time attending your funeral.”

“Aw, you’d come to my funeral? That’s probably one of the nicest things you’ve ever said to me.”

Revali scoffed. “Whatever, just hold on tight.”

“Wait wait wait, before we go can’t we get a count do— OOOWN!”

The wind swirled around you, rushing through your hair. The gusts whistled in your ear as Revali gave a powerful flap. Within seconds, the gale lifted the two of you into the sky. You shrieked, feeling yourself become weightless in the air. Instinctively, you gripped tighter around the Rito’s feathers, your feet desperate for the safety of land. The world seemed to fall around you. The trees were shrinking and the landing you had taken off from was now the size of a doormat. Your ears popped as you ascended vertically towards the stars. After the gale under you weakened, the speed of your ascent slowed. Revali then arched forward, balancing in the air, you could feel gravity pull you back forward as the two of you angled more parallel to the earth.

The wind whipped fiercely past you, the cold still heavy on your face. You realized, embarrassingly, how tightly you had held on to Revali, your fingers burrowed deep in the feathers by his neck. You shifted your hands, the movement causing Revali to look back at you.

“You all right?”

“Yes, just…pumped on adrenaline.”

Your eyes suddenly narrowed in irritation. “No thanks to you though. A warning would have been nice.”

“Ah, but we don’t owe each other anything, do we?”

You sighed, your breath clouded into the air. “Well as soon as this event is over and I get back my stolen stuff, then yes. We’ll be even.

Revali drifted through the sky, turning towards the southeast, towards Hyrule Field. The sky was still darkening from a rich, dark blue, a few shades darker than Revali’s feathers. It was a canvas, clear of any clouds and dotted with winking stars. The stone pillar that Rito Village wrapped around stood below you. Their lanterns had dimmed, but still faintly lit up in the night. Vah Medoh hovered above, glowing bright blue against the night. It’s colossal stature and steady but unstoppable march through the air, really earned it the title of “divine.” In front of you, the plateaus of the Tabantha Frontier made bumps on the horizon. Beyond them, the sky was still crimson, but the sun long departed at the eastern edge of Hyrule. Hyrule Castle was nestled in the distance,

You were filled with a feeling of wonder. You were but a moth, drifting through an endless world. With the Hebra Mountains, towering ominously on your left, the two of you seemed truly, insignificant. Hyrule was vast and huge, even experiencing the spectacle of flight couldn’t trump the beauty of the world from up here.

Looking back down at Revali, you noticed he was looking around as well. His eyes wandered the wooden huts of Rito Village. His usual smug or annoyed face (the two of which seemed to be the go-to expressions when around you) was now replaced with a pleasant smile. For once, he wasn’t tense, his body was relaxed and free in the air. Revali arched his wing to catch the flowing winds, seeming to enjoy the gusts flowing through his feathers. After a moment he glanced back at you, but when meeting your eyes, he quickly turned back around.

The two of you continued to cherise the sky. After several minutes of watching the world, Revali broke the silence.

“[Name]?”

“Yeah?”

“Um, savouring the view?”

“Wha- oh, yes. Yes I am.”

“That’s good, glad that you’re…enjoying this.”

The feathers on his neck poofed up. Revali seemed to focus intently on the horizon ahead, his body suddenly tense.

“Revali?”

“Hm?”

“Is this how you feel…everytime you’re in the air?”

He shifted, his eyes narrowed as he appeared to struggle in finding the right words. “Honestly, flight is something you take for granted as a Rito, even more so since my abilities can make ascent effortless. Most times it feels invigorating, but nothing more.

“But, if you specifically mean the feeling of right now, in this moment,” he turned his head back towards you, “then no, it’s not something I get everytime”

Revali looked back at you, gaze wandering your face. His jade eyes glistened in an unreadable expression. Then, he snapped back forward.

“I wouldn’t mind feeling it more often though.”


	3. An Enjoyable Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finally! I think this one was the most fun of the three to write. Enjoy!

Also yes, this was reposted, because I was trying to edit a typo on my phone and I accidentally deleted the entire thing…good job me!

It was around 9pm when the two of you landed at the castle grounds. The towering stone walls of the castle were in stark contrast with the tranquil view of nature you had witnessed in the sky not an hour earlier. Revali was leading you through a stone path. Ahead you could see a silver gazebo, with cream colored lanterns illuminated the surroundings, basking nobles and servants alike with light. Figures of blue, gold, black, and red drifted and danced through grass. While most seemed to be Hylian, there were also Zora, Sheikah, and other races in the mix. The night air was now cool, winds only strong enough to barely sway the lanterns. You walked behind the Rito as a guard approached the two of you.

“Ah, Master Revali. We thank you for your presence tonight.” He gave a polite bow. His deep blue outfit, adorned with silver trimming and gold tassels, gave an aura of authority. “The Princess and the other Champions are here, shall I show you to them?”

“No, I don’t need an escort, thank you. I have the gift of sight so I’m sure I’ll manage fine.”

“Alright then, how about you lover here?”

“My wha-”

You both suddenly tensed. Revali’s feathers poofed up. You shuffled to the side and put some distance between you and Revali. The two of you started speaking rapidly over each other.

“Oh no, he’s not my— ”

“Uh, no. That’s not. they didn’t actually want to be here—”

“He’s incredibly annoying, and we hate each oth—” 

“I mean, _me_ , with a Hylian, *cough* obviously I w—”

“Well I don’t _hate_ him, I’m just not, er—”

“Who would surround themselves with such a rude, and intelligent, b-but mostly rude—”

“—um, the point it”

“We’re just friends.” You both finally sputtered out in unison. When you went to look at Revali, your eyes met, and you both quickly turned away. Your cheeks were on fire. _WHY? Why were they on fire????_ The guard stood there with a raised eyebrow, staring at you both blankly.

“…OK then.” An awkward silence. “So, do you want me to—”

“We’ll just be on our way then!”

Revali quickly grabbed your hand before pulling you away towards the courtyard. You moved past the guard with steps, wanting to leave behind the embarrassing scene as fast as possible. Thankfully, it didn’t take long to take your mind off it as when you approached the rest of the party, delicious smells filling the air. 

You stopped in your tracks, taking in the full picture. Tables were lined up on the side, cloaked in white cloth. On them, sat plates and plates and plates of food, more than you had ever seen in your life! There was meat and sauce and fish and steamed vegetables. Cakes and sweets and stews and rice. And in the center of it all sat a tower of exotic fruits, filled to the brim with apples, berries, hydromelons, bananas, and palm fruit. Sweet and savory aromas filled the air, not clashing, but blending into indescribable sensations that allowed you to taste everything before you could even touch it. 

You then noticed Revali staring, how long had he been observing you?.

“What?”

“Why are you smiling so much? I thought the sight of such a large gathering might intimidate you.”

“Oh it does, but the food! Can you smell all that?? _The food!_ It smells so good here…”

“Yes, well you see at parties, typically people attempt to enjoy themselves by eating edible foods, rather than five-day-old honeyed candies that you store away in a desk for when you stay up all night.”

You ignored his comment. “I’m going to the buffet.”

“Woah-woah, wait. We had a deal didn’t we? I’m sure you’ll still have ti—”

“A-shh-shh-shh-shh-shh!” You held a finger up to his face. “Hold your beak giant cucco, it’ll be just for a minute. I’ll come back if some boring noble attempts to bend your ear. Besides,” You gestured towards a Goron, Gerudo, and Zora, all adorned with bright blue garments. They were looking at Revali with curious expressions, seemingly wanting to approach . “It seems there are people here who have made the mistake of wanting to talk with you. I wouldn’t want to intrude on such a _rare_ occurrence.”

Before he had a chance to object, you raced off towards the buffet.

… . .

“So, who was that?”

Revali sighed. “Just some scientist that desperately wanted to attend this event. So I did them a favor, considering I am known for my boundless generosity. It really doesn’t concern you, Urbosa.” 

“OH-HO! You have a DATE, Revali?!?” Daruk slapped him across the back, playfully. Revali stumbled forward, nearly tripping over himself.

“AGH! Would you— ugh, first off,” he turned to face Urbosa, Daruk, and Mipha, “their name is [Name], and as I just stated, they’re not a date. If anything, we’re enemies, I don’t like them, we hate each other.” Mipha tilted her head askew. Urbosa cocked an eyebrow. “Secondly, [she’s/he’s] incredibly boring. Don’t bother asking them questions about me, or them, or how they got here, or how we met, anything that might cause unnecessary embarrassment between the two of you. As I said, they’re not that interesting, so I’ll be taking the burden of speaking with them throughout the night. Understand?

“Thirdly,” Revali glared at Daruk, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t bellow out things like that in the future. I’m sure [Name] wouldn’t appreciate you acting out so brashly during the night.”

“Aw,” Urbosa cooed, “Is Revali afraid we’ll scare away his date?”

Daruk gave out a mighty laugh, accompanied by Mipha’s giggling. Revali then shot daggers at Urbosa.

“Ha-ha. Very funny.”

“Yes I know, that’s why we laughed.” Urbosa gave out a smirk. Mipha started to snicker.

“Look little Rito,” Daruk moved closer, attempting to give a more gentle pat on his back. “I’m sure your buddy there is really great.”

“Did you say, little?”

“It’s nice to see you making new friends! Better than you being cooped up at the flight range every day, right? None of us are judging you here, we’re happy for you! I’m sure [Name] is a great, poised, confident, and respectable Hylian.”

##  **_CRASH!_ **

The four Champions, along with the other startled guests, suddenly turned towards the buffet table where the noise originated from. The once towering fruit pile now sat collapsed in the dirt. The table it rested on was now a mess of colorful juices and littered utensils. Beside the scene, stood you, arms full of exotic fruits. Revali sighed, then chuckled to himself.

“Well, you never fail to make things more interesting, huh?”

He stared at the scene as he watched servants come rushing in to attend to the situation. “Definitely more exciting than spending anymore time praising that pesky knight.” After a moment, Revali turned back to the others. His eyes narrowed.

“Where is Link anyway?”

. . . . . 

You were shuffling between the servants, desperately trying to apologize for the mess you made.

“I am so, so sorry! I was just trying to move a random durian, and the whole thing just fell, I’m so sorry. The structure of the tower was off anyway, maybe you should add a frame behind it or something…without any infrastructure it was bound to fall sooner or later, it’s as tall as a Vah Naboris…n-not that I’m trying to blame this on you! It’s my fault, obviously, just, you know, it could have been prevented if the fancy lords and ladies put a bit more effort into public safety rather than grandiose gestures…but again, I’m really, really sorry.”

The servant waved you off bluntly, as if to say “it’s fine.” You attempted to spout out more words, in your ever expanding internal conflict of apologizing sincerely, but not sucking up to the noble guests who were eyeing you with distaste. However, you comically slipped on a banana peel.

“Wha—OH SH-”

The world tilted, as just as you were sure you were able to eat dirt, someone caught you. You staggered onto your feet and turned around.

“That was close. Thank you so much…” your eyes suddenly widened, “ _Master Link?_ ”

Link shook his head and waved his arms. It’s not a problem, he seemed to say. You stood there blankly. You had heard about the Champion Link. Supposedly he rarely spoke, only in instances when it was necessary, or if he couldn’t communicate with his body language. He was wearing his bright blue tunic, the same shade as Revali’s scarf, and it was outlined with pearl white designs, spiraling down his chest in the shape of the Master Sword.

He then started moving his hands, around. His fingers danced through the air, leaving you a bit confused, before it hit you. Oh! He’s using Hylian sign-language. Really committed to keeping silent, then. You asked him to repeat the motions before you understood.

_Can you understand?_

“Yeah, I learned Hylian sign in college.”

_That’s good. Not many know it now-a-days. Are you all right?_

“Nearly fell flat on my butt, but I’m fine now, thanks to you.”

_Is your name [Name]?_

“…yes, how did you know?”

_Revali used to talk about you a lot._

You gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Oh really? That’s…nice.” You moved your fingers through your hair in an attempt to give your hands something to do. “Master Link is rather blunt, isn’t he?” You thought.

 _You know, in Rito culture, they typically trade their feathers to show affection._

“What?”

“AH! Would you look who it is, the knight of the hour!”

Revali appeared behind you, but was looking at Link with a stern expression. 

“Happy anniversary of pulling out the Master Sword. I hope you’re enjoying yourself, considering the King and Princess insisted on celebrating with all the useless pomp and grandeur, we could muster.” 

Link just started blankly. Then, after a moment he just gave a thumbs-up.

“Well, there’s no need to irk [Name] or I with your presence any longer. I’m sure there are a variety of other guests that would trip over themselves for a word or two with you. No point in talking any further with [Name], so why don’t you start intruding on the other guests’ conversations.”

The knight looked between the two of you, still standing quietly, a confused expression just barely creeping onto his face. Then, he snuck a quick smirk your way, whatever that meant.

“Flap to it then!”

Link moved his shoulders up and down, shrugging. He waved to you before moving back towards the crowds. You glanced at Revali. 

“The hell was that?”

“Come with me, I’ll help get you cleaned up.”

. . . . . 

You stood in the gazebo, its marble structure glistening around you, as if it brought the stars themselves down to sit on the grass. 

“And here I thought I was special”

“What?”

“Back there with Link? Well, it’s nice to know I’m not the only person in your life that you’re so rude too.”

He scoffed. “Don’t flatter yourself, you’re the one who startled the guests and tainted the party’s entire mood by wreaking havoc on these innocent fruits.” He picked off a piece of apple out of your hair. “Now your whole look is ruined.”

You shrugged. “Can’t go anywhere but up from here, right? Look on the bright side, the conversation tonight might start focusing on the clumsy, idiot scientist rather than the ‘little knight’ or the other Champions.” 

Revali shook his head, a typical smirk on his face. “Shut up so I can actually make you look presentable. Here.”

He took something out of the pouch by his side. A cleaned, silver quill, more specifically, your quill. Before you had the chance to question him. He plucked a few of the loose feathers on his wing. He then wrapped them around the quill and presented it to you.

“Deep, navy blue, like a setting starry sky, pairs well with the silver, no?”

“Right. And I should care…because?”

He sighed. “Well, a crimson tunic wouldn’t be my first choice of pairing,” Revali set the weave of feathers behind your ear and through your hair, “but it looks good enough on you.”

You brushed the feathers behind your ear. They were soft, the edges bending ever so slightly in the calm breeze. Suddenly, the realization hit you as you remembered Link’s words, or hand gestures. Immediately, your face suddenly became flustered, cheeks starting to pink from blushing.

“Uh, so Revali?”

“Yes?”

“About my quills, uh,” your voice was resigned, almost meek, “my quills, they’re probably the closest thing I have to feathers, right?”

“Well, I suppose—”

“Kinda funny how we’ve been trading them around, huh?”

Now it was Revali’s turn to get flustered. His feathers were poofing up, once again. The gazebo was silent was silent for a few moments as you both looked into each other’s eyes.

“So, you know? When did you find out about the tradition?”

“Like 15 minutes ago.”

“Huh.”

The air was still once more. For an eternity, you watched the sky. The same sky that Revali had flown through, as he showed off his grand entrances and moves, the same sky that you had seen as as you drifted above the world. And now, it was the same sky, that you both looked at together. At just the right angle, you could look past the stone walls and gaze at the fields of Hyrule. Looking towards the eastern most part, you could see crimson hues just starting to rise. It was late, or perhaps it was very early? It didn’t matter, because despite this, the stars continued to wink in the west. They were perched on a canopy of ink, strokes of indigo were painted underneath as the stars glistened above both you and Revali’s reach. Finally, he broke the silence.

“[Name],” Revali stood up, pacing around the gazebo, “look, I think you’re incredibly smart and sharp tongued and attractive and charming, and an all around brilliant person. Sometimes, I’d be annoyed by you’re stupidly blunt comments, and other times I can’t get enough of our idiotic banter. For the longest time, I couldn’t fathom why I was always looking forward to our next meeting. It took me a humiliating amount of time to come to the simple conclusion that…I enjoyed spending time with you.” He paused and turned his head back at you. “And I want to do it more often…”

You sat there, smiling. Look at feather face over here, pouring his heart out. You couldn’t hide the blushing on your cheeks. Your fingers continued to graze the feathers in your hair. However, Revali seemed to take your silence the wrong way

“U-unless of course you don’t feel the same way!” Revali started sputtering out nonsense. “Wait, wait, this was a joke! My acting skills are quite convincing, I know. Obviously, you prefer to keep stay friends, right? I mean, platonic friendships are just as strong. Anyone would be lucky to simple be good friends with me anyway, It—”

“Ok, now’s the part where you shut up.”

“—and I would, wait what?”

You got up, and pecked a kiss on the tip of Revali’s beak.

“I said, now’s the part where you shut up”


End file.
